crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
James Olsen
James Bartholomew Olsen, more commonly known as Jimmy Olsen, is a photographer and reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis alongside Clark Kent and Lois Lane underneath chief-editor Perry White. He is most well-known as being a close personal friend to Superman, and has a signal watch to call him for help at any time. =History= Origins James Bartholomew Olsen was born to Jake and Sarah Olsen in Yonkers, NY. His father was in the military and was declared missing in Southeast Asia before Jimmy was born. In the absence of a father figure, Sarah Olsen became extremely protective of her son. His mother ran a newsagents, and he would get up early and collect stories about Metropolis from the paper for a scrapbook. Jimmy was a very bright child, but sometimes grew bored with his schoolwork. Often, he would cut classes to attend lectures. He got a job as an intern at the Daily Planet while still a junior high school student. Superman Jimmy first meets reporter Clark Kent during The Man of Steel while working at the Planet, when Kent is hired after beating Lois Lane to the first interview with Superman. When one of his friend's life was in jeopardy, Jimmy jury-rigged some spare electronic parts to produce a hypersonic sound and attract the attention of Superman. His plan was successful, and Superman arrived to save the day. This led to the invention of his signal watch. Superman and his supporting cast had their origins rewritten in the Man of Steel series written by John Byrne, following the Crisis on Infinite Earths in 1986. This was part of many sweeping changes made to continuity in the Post-Crisis DC Universe. These stories would be considered the definitive history until his origins were revised again in Superman: Birthright, written by Mark Waid in 2003. Death of Superman Jimmy's success grew at the Planet, rising up from a gopher to becoming a photographer and occasional reporter. Shortly before Superman's demise at the hands of Doomsday, Jimmy began freelancing for rival media magnate Collin Thornton of Newstime Magazine. When Superman was killed by Doomsday, it was Jimmy who took the infamous photograph of Superman's ragged cape, fluttering in the wind. This photograph was used as the frontspiece for a special Superman retrospective published by Newstime. Superman's origins were heavily revised in the Superman: Secret Origin mini-series written by Geoff Johns in 2009; this made the history established by Mark Waid in his 2003 mini-series Superman: Birthright non-canon following Infinite Crisis in 2006. It would remain the definitive origin until 2011 when Flashpoint established the DCnU and Grant Morrison's Action Comics updated the story. Up, Up and Away Jimmy ultimately returned to the Daily Planet and took a position as a regular star reporter, replacing the demoted Clark Kent. This caused a strain in the relationship between Clark and Jimmy. In the year following the Infinite Crisis, Clark regained his original role as the Daily Planet's star reporter, and Jimmy returned to being a photographer, winning the Pulitzer Prize for his photographic efforts. Countdown Some time after that, Jimmy discovered that he had become a repository for the ambient power of New Gods who had fallen in battle. This caused Jimmy to spontaneously develop super-powers. Each power was drastically different from the other and only manifested at times when Jimmy's life was threatened. New Krypton During Superman's prolonged battle against the god-like Atlas, Jimmy witnessed a mysterious individual present at the scene. Investigating further, he discovered that this man was actually Codename: Assassin who had been responsible for murdering Dubbilex and the original Newsboy Legion. Faking his death with the help of Natasha Irons, he went undercover to find information about the mysterious organization known only as "Project 7734". Flashpoint This section of the history takes place during Flashpoint, a massive crossover event set in an alternate timeline to the mainstream DCU. History was completely changed when Professor Zoom finally found a way to erase his nemesis the Flash without harming his own legacy. After the timeline was altered by Reverse Flash, parts of Jimmy's history were changed dramatically. He and Lois Lane were at the Fashionweek in Paris, France when a huge tidal wave hit the city. Jimmy and Lois tried to escape, but not before Jimmy remained to save a baby and to try to save a man who had fallen. Unfortunately, Jimmy and the man were both killed by the water. It was later revealed that Jimmy had connections to Cyborg, the National Security Advisor. Jimmy's mission was to open a dialogue with the resistance movement in England. =Powers and abilities= Ultimate form Mutations 'Turtle-Boy' Origins of the Turtle-Boy After an accident involving a sea turtle and a growth ray Jimmy is transformed into a giant turtle monster and is taken control of by an Atlantean supercriminal. Turtle-Boy's powers Mutated humanoid turtle form: Jimmy was turned into this form after being hit by a growth-ray that bounced off of a turtle on a beach. *'Super Strength': Jimmy gained great superhuman strength due to being enhanced with the heavy-bodied form of a turtle amplified to giant size; when under the control of an Atlantean supervillain, Jimmy strong enough to fight SuperMan. *'Geochelone-Aerio DNA': Jimmy's Turtle-Boy form has been enhanced with the DNA of the Geochelone-Aerio species. *'Two-Headed Krackalakassian DNA': Jimmy's Turtle-Boy form has been enhanced with the DNA of the Two-Headed Krackalakassian species. 'Elastic-Lad' Origins of Elastic-Lad Jimmy gained powers like those of Plastic-Man after spilling a jar of strange liquid that he found in a chest Superman gave him as a gift. Elastic-Lad's powers Organic biopolymerized-rubber form: The exotic liquid which induced this mutation altered the molecular composition of Jimmy's body into an organic, malleable, rubber-like substance; the results of this mutation gave him powers basically identical to those of Plastic-Man (Patrick O'Brian). 'Doomsday form' Origins of Jimmy's Doomsday form In the All-Star Superman alternate-reality, Jimmy injects himself with a serum that transformed him into the monster Doomsday so that he could take down a Black-Kryptonite-infected Superman. Jimmy's Doomsday form's powers Doomsday form: In the All-Star SuperMan, SuperMan is temporarily turned evil and insane by exposure to Black-Kryptonite and Jimmy injects himself with a serum which changed him into a copy of the monster Doomsday so that he'd have the strength to subdue him. *'Titanic Strength': In Doomsday's form, Jimmy was granted the near-matchless strength on the fearsome monster that once killed SuperMan. The thing that is most notable about Jimmy's physical power in this form is that he was able to subdue and restrain a Black-Kryptonite-infected SuperMan without killing him or dying in the process himself; this is particularly impressive since in the All-Star SuperMan universe, Kal-El is dying because his powers have been amplified to the point that they are burning out his body and his power levels are well beyond what they were during the original SuperMan/Doomsday clash. 'Kryptonian form' Origins of Jimmy's Kyrptonian form Jimmy's Kryptonian form's powers Kryptonian physiology: In the Justice-League: The Nail alternate-universe, Lex Luthor gene-spliced many human test subjects with samples of Kal-El's DNA in an attempt to replicate SuperMan's powers; all of the test subjects died shortly after the experiments, aside from Jimmy Olsen. 'Accountable' Origins of Accountable In the Earth 2 alternate-reality, Jimmy was mutated by merging with two Mother-Boxes and gained various powers, such as hyper-intelligence, technopathy, flight, and the other powers of a Mother-Box. Accountable's powers Mother-Box bonding: 'Genie form' Origins of Jimmy's genie form After being taken to the Arabian desert by Superman and uncovering an ancient tomb, Jimmy find a magic lamp and ends up switching place with the genie, the adventure resulted in Jimmy gaining the powers and restrictions of a genie for a short time. Jimmy's genie form's powers Genie physiology: After switching places with the Genie of the Lamp, Jimmy gained the genie's magical powers but was also subject to the lamp's control. *'Wish granting': Jimmy had to obey the bidding of the holder of the genie lamp and could use his magic to achieve a vast variety of effects. *'Kryptonite transformation': While being controlled by the genie, Jimmy used his new genie powers to turn into Kryptonite to destroy the SuperMan robot when the genie wished for Jimmy to destroy SuperMan. *'Money manifestation': When the genie wished for Jimmy to make him rich, Jimmy interpreted the wish to create a rain of silver coins to hurt the genie. 'Super-Brain' Origins of the Super-Brain Professor Potter put Jimmy in a machine that sped up his evolution by a million years, the results of the experiment gave Jimmy hyper-intelligence and it was later demonstrated that he had Kryptonite-vision. Super-Brain's powers Hyper-evolved human physiology: Jimmy's exposure to the evolution ray gave him the body, mind, and powers of a human a million years in the future. *'Hyper-intelligence': Jimmy has gained the mind of a human enhanced by a million years of evolution. Jimmy was able to calculate instabilities in the Earth and have SuperMan fix them in order to prevent the world from exploding. *'Kryptonite-Vision': Jimmy was able to threaten SuperMan into compliance with his orders with his power to generate beams of Kryptonite radiation from his eyes. *'Anti-gravity rays': Jimmy gained the power to generate streams of anti-gravitons from his hands and he used his power to intimidate some people who did not listen to him after he gained his hyper-evolved powers. 'Human-Porcupine' Origins of the Human-Porcupine After spurning the affections of a 5D imp, Jimmy was stricken with quills growing from all over his body as retribution. 'Speed-Demon' Origins of the Speed-Demon Jimmy consumed a potion made by Professor Claude and gained Speed-Force powers for a while. Speed-Demon's powers Speed-Force conduit: Professor Claude's potion mutated Jimmy's cell to be able to conduct and channel energy from the Speed-Force, giving him a variety of powers based on speed and motion; this mutation gave him powers very similar to those of the Flashes, such as Barry Allen and Wally West. 'Human-Octopus' Origins of the Human-Octopus After eating a alien fruit, Jimmy grew two additional pairs of arms. The Human-Octopus's powers Mutated multi-armed form: 'Human-FlameThrower' Origins of the Human-FlameThrower Jimmy gained the ability to breath extremely intense fire after accidentally destroying a jar filled with mutated heat-generating fireflies and is exposed to a mutagenic gas. The Human-FlameThrower's powers The Human-Porcupine's powers 'Super-Nose' Origins of the Super-Nose Jimmy gains a superpowered nose after being sprayed with an altered nasal spray that gives him a highly-advanced sense of smell and cause his nose to grow in reaction to a lie. Super-Nose's powers 'Jovian form' Origins of Jimmy's Jovian form Scientists transformed Jimmy into a member of their species to test whether they could survive on Earth, he was given their natural powers of telepathy which he used to secure great news stories and the transformation last for on Jovian week. Jimmy's Jovian form's power Jovian physiology: Jimmy was transformed into a member of the Jovian species, a race of reptilian humanoids from the planet Jupiter. *'Telepathy': Jimmy gained the Jovian's natural telepathic powers as a result of his transformation, Jimmy used with powers for the next several days to get the scoops of several high-profile news stories. 'Radioactive-Boy' Origins of the Radioactive-Boy Jimmy started generating radiation after being knocked into a pile of radioactive materials at the opening of a nuclear plant. Radioactive-Boy's powers Irradiated form: 'Gorilla form'/'Congorilla form' Origins of Jimmy's Gorilla form Jimmy's Gorilla form's powers Gorilla physiology: Origins of Jimmy's Congorilla form Using the Ring of Congo Bill, Jimmy switches minds with the Congorilla and uses his powers to apprehend a gang. Jimmy's Congorilla form's powers Congorilla form: 'WereWolf form' Origins of Jimmy's werewolf form After drinking a weird potion he found Jimmy is transformed into a werewolf every night until he can get a pretty girl to kiss him. Jimmy's werewolf form's powers WereWolf physiology: 'Picture-animation' Origins of Jimmy's picture-animation Jimmy was given the power to animate pictures by a Indian medicine-man named Great-Cloud. Jimmy's picture-animation powers 'Beard-growing' Origins of Jimmy's beard-growth A group of beard enthusiasts give Jimmy a serum that induces hyper-accelerated beard-growth and they planned on using him so that they could make beards more socially acceptable. Jimmy's beard-growth powers Equipment Category:DC people